Edith and Agnes's Busy Day
by despicme95
Summary: When Margo catches a cold. Edith and Agnes persuade her to take a day off, and they do her chores as well as their own.
1. Chapter 1 A Bad Cold

DM Edith and Agnes's Busy Day

It was a chilly winter's day. Margo, Edith and Agnes were all busy around the house doing their chores. As Margo was tidying up the kitchen, she sneezed very loudly. ''Acthoo! Oh no'' Margo groaned ''I hope I'm not getting a cold''.

Gru came running in to see what the matter was. ''Are you alright Margo?'' he asked. Margo blew her nose. ''I think I've got a cold coming on'' she mumbled. ''Well'' Gru said ''we'll see how you go''. He had noticed that Margo's nose was well and truly as red as blood.

Later on, as Margo sat down to blow her nose again. Edith asked ''Have you taken your temperature?''. ''Well no'' Margo admitted. Edith quickly ran to fetch the digital thermometer. Margo held it under her tongue. ''It's ever so high'' Agnes said, glancing at the results.

She and Edith then persuaded Margo to take it easy and lie down, and that they would do her chores for her. Margo supposed she couldn't argue with her sisters about that. Edith picked up the list of Margo's chores. ''What do we do first?'' Agnes pipped up. ''Put the washing on?'' Edith instructed.

They carried the big laundry basket downstairs to the lab. That was where Gru kept the washing machine. ''Er how do we put in the clothes?'' Agnes asked ''isn't there something we should separate?''. ''I don't know'' Edith said ''Why don't we just put it in as it is?''.

Agnes still wasn't sure that was the right way to do it, so she made the clothes into two separate piles. Then she and Edith set the washing machine for the first lot of clothes.

Next Edith suggested that they gave Margo some ginger ale. She usually drank that whenever she felt sick, so Edith had thought maybe it would work for Margo. Agnes took the drink to where Margo was sitting quietly watching the flat screen.

''Here'' Agnes said ''try this, it helped Edith when she sick before so maybe it will help you as well''. ''Danks'' Margo said, in a funny voice that she didn't recognize as her own. Then Edith polished like mad until her arms really ached.

Meanwhile Agnes hoovered for dear life until she began to pant heavily. While she was doing so, Gru and Lucy went to check on Margo. ''No school tomorrow sweetie'' Lucy said gently ''you're not well enough''. ''It's a pity it's not Christmas'' Gru smiled ''Den we could call you Margo the red nosed girl''.

Margo couldn't help chuckling at the funny joke. Still she would be glad of a rest.


	2. Chapter 2 Taco Tuesday

DM Edith and Agnes's Busy Day Chapter 2

Next morning, Gru woke up and thought ''Eet's Tuesday, so why don't we have a taco Tuesday for dinner tonight?''. ''That sounds great Gru!'' His wife Lucy said, sounding enthusiastic. ''Well den, dat's settled''. Gru said. ''I'd better go and wake de girls and see how Margo is feeling today''.

He got out of bed and slowly made his way towards the girl's bedroom. ''Good morning girls, rise and shine'' he said cheerfully pulling open the curtains allowing sunlight into the room.

''How are you feeling dis morning Margo?'' Gru asked ''How's de cold?''. Before his eldest daughter could even answer. Margo let out the biggest and loudest sneeze spraying nasal mucus everywhere. Gru had ever heard in the whole of his life!

''Achoooooo!'' ''Eww!'' Gru said pulling a face and backing away very quickly so that he wouldn't catch Margo's cold!

''Oh and by de way Margo'' Gru added instantly ''I'll be popping out for a bit of shopping, but Lucy will be here if you need anything, so just let her know ok?''. ''Okay'' Margo croaked in a voice that she didn't recognize as her own at all. Then she sneezed again.

''Oh dat sounds like you've got a frog in your throat'' Gru said, sounding shocked, ''dat's eet. I think you need some nasal spray and throat spray and some paracetamol too. I'll pick some up at de chemist for you while I'm out.

Margo nodded understandingly then felt her blocked up nose run slightly so she grabbed a tissue from the box which had been put by her bedside for her to blow it. At lunchtime, Gru made some chicken soup for Margo which he thought would be best for someone with a cold.

Meanwhile Edith and Agnes were having breakfast and getting ready for school. Then they brushed their teeth, said goodbye to Margo and that they hoped she felt better soon. Gru walked with them to school before he went shopping for what they would need for their taco Tuesday and Margo's cold medicine pieces. That evening Edith and Agnes tried to help Margo again.

Agnes offered to take some hot honey and lemon tea that Gru had made for Margo while Edith rushed about trying to find some spare tissues just in case Margo ran out.

Then it was time to get ready for the taco Tuesday dinner. Even the minions came along to lend a helping hand. Kevin, Tom and Stuart were especially excited about the celebration. ''Taco, taco, taco!'' they chanted happily.

When everyone was eating, Gru took some of the tacos and their fillings upstairs so that Margo wouldn't be left out.


	3. Chapter 3 Feeling Better

DM Edith and Agnes's Busy Day Chapter 3

The taco Tuesday dinner was delicious, even though there was some moans here and there that some of the taco's fillings were spicy. Then it was time for the dessert. The minions Kevin, Tom and Stuart however had a cheeky idea.

They made a fruit salad on Gru's bald head while he was dozing having eaten a lot of tacos. Soon there a pile of fruit and marshmallow fluff and whipped cream and to top it all, there was a cherry right at the very top!

Gru went bonkers when he woke up and found out for himself and chased the minions around his house. But Edith and Agnes and the rest of the minions thought it was rather hilarious!

Gru calmed down went to make dessert properly and told the minions they could only have some dessert if they said they were sorry and promised they would never do it again.

''Bi-do, bi-do'' the minions chanted looking very ashamed. Although they wouldn't do it to Gru again, they'd find someone else to do it to. Gru went to take some pudding upstairs to his sick daughter who found that it felt nice on her dry sore throat. ''At least she can still eat some things'' Gru thought to himself.

Next morning, Gru was glad to see that Margo was feeling a bit better. But he still thought she ought to stay home from school just to be on the safe side. Gru thought of something else to help Margo's cold. He got her to drink some water with salt in it and told her to gargle it on her sore throat.

Meanwhile over at Edith and Agnes's school Despicableburg Elementary, Edith's class was about to go their swimming lesson at the leisure centre located near the Paradise Shopping Mall in Venice, California.

But all Edith could think about was how long it would take for Margo to recover from her cold. After all she didn't want to risk catching it. It didn't sound very nice!

''Come on Edith'' Miss Fuzz, the school swimming teacher called ''we're all waiting to start the lesson!''. So Edith had to hurry along to join the rest of her class.

As she was practising her backstrokes, Edith thought that maybe, she could wear one of those nose masks that Gru and Dr Nefario used when they had to use a spray can that smelt toxic or just bad.

But Edith needn't have worried because about three day later. Margo was feeling much better and she had got her voice back!

''I guess it just took plenty of resting, keeping warm and drinking lots of hot lemon and honey water, salty water and any kind of hot drinks'' Gru said. ''I guess so!'' Margo grinned, feeling happy that her rotten cold was gone.

The End


End file.
